A Lovely Night with My Wife Ritsuko
by RitsukoIsEpic
Summary: My first fanfiction where Ritsuko Akizuki and her husband make sweet love. I hope it's somewhat okay.


There is nobody as smart and as gorgeous as Ritsuko Akizuki. I'm the luckiest man on earth to be both her coproducer and her husband. I may never know how I managed to earn her hand in marriage, but I'm forever glad and eternally thankful for everything she's done for me. It's such a shame though that I haven't had the time to spend with her as of late. Despite working together, the two of us have been all over the place and have hardly had any time for us to just be alone together. Fortunately, we've had a stroke of luck when most of the idols we produce end up going on vacation around the same time, finally freeing up a nice weekend for just the two of us.

It's an average Friday evening after a hard day of work. Now that we're done for the day, Ritsuko is driving us home. She and I are wearing our usual black business suits. Ritsuko's hair is in the same upwards ponytail she typically wears to work. "I'm glad I can finally be free for a little while!" I say while we're on our way. "Yes. It's been so long since we got to spend time just for ourselves." she replies. I lean over to her and kiss her on the cheek. "I love you", I say to her. "I love you too", she replies, fluttering my heart as the words reach me. No matter how many times she says it, Ritsuko telling me she loves me brings me nothing but joy. Before long, we've come home, have taken our socks and shoes off, and are standing together in the living room. Ritsuko stretches her arms and back to let off steam and get herself comfortable. Losing myself in how adorable she is, I embrace her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist. "It's good to come home after a long work day with my beloved Ritsuko." I say to her, putting my mouth next to her right ear. "Yes, darling. I love you." she says. "I love you too, sweetie." I reply. Lustfully, I kiss her on her cheek, move down to her neck, and then she turns her head to kiss me on the lips. "Sweetie, we haven't made love in so long, and I'm rock hard right now." I say to her with urgency, moving my hips toward her so my erection touches her butt from behind and she can feel just how badly I want this. "Oh, uh..." Ritsuko, slightly flustered and embarrassed by my advance, "... Sure. I've… actually wanted sex for a while too, so... yeah!" At that point, I feel prompted to pick her up from her legs and back. "Kyaah!" she screams in surprise, but also astonishment. I lean my neck into her face and kiss her while she lays in my arms, putting my tongue into her mouth. "I love you so much. Let's go." "Yes, darling. I love you too."

I carry her to the bedroom. She hangs onto me from my neck with a sweet grin on her face. I let her down and we stand in front of each other next to the bed. We stare at each other for a few seconds and then start kissing passionately, embracing each other with her arms going over my shoulders and my arms going around her hips. Our tongues are wiggling and sliding across one another. We bring each other closer as we lose our minds to the taste of each others' mouths. Excitement is building up and I'm driven to begin unbuttoning her jacket, and then her white shirt underneath. When all the buttons are off, she takes them off herself. She now comes back towards me for another few seconds of kissing. Losing patience, I rush to strip my jacket and shirt off, throwing them behind me aimlessly, then immediately pull down my pants and underwear. My erection is now on full display for Ritsuko to gaze at. She makes visual contact with my hard penis that's up so high, it's pointing back at her face while leaking semen. "Touch me, sweetie", I say to Ritsuko in a gentle tone while I put my hands on her shoulders. We go back to kissing as she starts tickling my testicles and touching the base of my penis, then wrapping her hand around my shaft, leading up to feeling the tip with her fingers. She can feel my warm, sticky semen that's squishing out thanks to her unrivaled sexiness. Using her other, cleaner hand, she unbuttons her pants, pulls them down along with her panties, lets them fall to the floor, and steps out of them, kicking them aside on the floor. "Lie down with me, darling," she says to me, prompting me to get onto the bed, facing upwards toward her. She licks all of my precum off of her hand before she crawls towards me onto the bed, clad only in her bra and glasses. She gets on top of me and places her hands onto my shoulders. She kisses me on the forehead. "I love you, darling", she whispers to my face. "I love you too, Ritsuko." I say to her, with a big smile on my face while putting my arms around her hips. She then slides herself across my torso and begins sitting on my belly. I lay my head down on the pillow, look upward, to see her extraordinary body towering above me. She undoes her bra and then leans down to drop her perfectly shaped breasts into my face. I indulge in her excellent gift, smelling, licking, kissing, and squeezing them. I suck on her nipples, and she lets out a soft, exquisite moan. The sound of Ritsuko's voice could make an old ghost town sound like a luxurious auditorium. I want to please her and hear more of her beautiful voice. I continue squeezing and sucking her breasts, making her moan in joy. "Darling, let's move on", says Ritsuko with drool on her face in her amazingly sweet voice. She slides back until her butt is touching my penis again. I'm so erect and excited that I just can't contain myself anymore. I reach my hand down for my penis and move it into Ritsuko's vagina. She had gotten so wet from me sucking her nipples and it felt heavenly. "Oh, yes! Deeper!" says Ritsuko as she feels me enter her. She slides back lets my penis penetrate deeper into her vagina. Now that it's all the way, I start thrusting inside her with my tip hitting her sensitive spots, making her moan even more. "Sweetie, it feels so good to make love with you!" "Yes, darling! Harder!" I take her command and start thrusting more. Now she's sitting on me more upright, and as I thrust, I can see her body quaking and vibrating in ecstasy, her breasts shake up and down. I slow down and move myself upward with my back against the headboard, but with Ritsuko still sitting on my penis. Now, I continue thrusting as hard as I can, but now I embrace Ritsuko for more kissing now that we're closer. My penis is enjoying the moisture of her fluids while my tongue is enjoying the amazing taste of her saliva. "Ritsuko, I love you so much. Thank you for this." I say to her, while continuing to pleasure her with my penis. "I love you too, darling. It feels so good. You make me so happy." As we continue, we feel each other's sweat drop across our bodies, making the experience all the more wet, warm, and pleasurable. Amidst the joyous moans we let out, I hear Ritsuko say something to me. "Darling, I'm gonna cum. Cum inside me!" I keep on thrusting into her while making out with her, picking up speed and energy. A few seconds later, I can feel something rise up out of my testicles through my penis. While Ritsuko finally reaches orgasm, my thick sperm explodes into Ritsuko's womb. She lets out a louder, more mindless moan. "Oh, darling, it's so good! I love you!" "I love you too, sweetie!", I reply after a couple seconds.

After cumming simultaneously, we both fall deeply into a sense of satisfaction with each other. Our insides are both tingling, fresh air is flowing through us, and our minds are at peace. I descend back to lay down flat with my head on the pillow while Ritsuko rolls to the side and lays by me, embracing my right arm and pressing her cheek against my shoulder. My cum mixed with her vaginal fluid is still dripping out of her. While I'm still breathing deeply after our climax, she leans her neck forward and kisses me on the cheek. "Darling, that felt so good. I love you. Thank you so much for this pleasure." "Ritsuko, you know I would do anything to make you happy. I love you so much, sweetie." I get up and lay on my side and start kissing and couressing her some more in the afterglow. We're softly rotating our tongues around each other, feeling each other up orally and taking in the taste. I'm getting addicted to her. My stamina is building back up. "Ritsuko…." I moan to her. She sits up, pulls her hair clip out, and lets her hair flow down gracefully. Seeing her do this only makes me more excited. I'm not ready to end the night. I start kissing her on the neck and grab her hair. My grasp is tight enough to roll my fingers through, but I make sure to be light enough so it doesn't hurt her. She closes her eyes and I put my hand on her breast. I'm squeezing her nicely with my palm over her nipple. I can't resist anymore. "Ritsuko, let's make love one more time." I say to her. "Okay, darling.", she says back. It seems she's not ready to fall asleep yet either. We go back to tongue kissing while I grope her breasts some more. She inserts her tongue into my mouth and I hold it in with my lips and start sucking. I raise my left leg to get over her on the bed. I'm now on top of her. I slide down her face to kiss her neck, then start moving my way downwards onto her breasts. I go back to sucking on her nipples again, and before long, she's moaning some more. I reach my hand down to her vagina and start feeling her up. I insert my finger and find that even after we've cum together, she's still very warm and wet down there. "Darling, you can stick it in me now." she says very quickly. "Sweetie…." I say as I reach down for my penis to put it into her vagina. "Darling, I want it!" she yells to me while I'm entering her. Very quickly, I start thrusting. "Oh! Yes! Oh, darling, I love you so much! This feels so good!" Her joyous screams and moans instill me with the most vigorous feeling. I continue pounding her insides, right where she wants it, making her happier and more pleasureful with each strike. As she lets our her moans of glee, I lean my face down to kiss her some more and wipe her tongue with mine. "Ritsuko, I love you so. I love making you happy like this!" "I love you too, darling! Keep going!" Without stopping, I suddenly feel I should ask her something. Something that's been on my mind whenever we make love in this position, but I never had the guts to ask til today. "Sweetie, do you love it more when we do it like this? When I'm on top?" Her eyes opened a little. She shifted her face to her side. "I, uh… darling, keep going!" Displeased by her avoidance of answering me, I being to slow down. She notices immediately. "Darling, don't stop!" she says with a bit of worry and anger. "Sweetie, I love you and it feels amazing for me too, but I want to know. Do you really love this more?" "Darling, just keep going and stop asking me something so embarrassing!" I come to a full stop. She has a worrisome expression on her face. "Not until you tell me." Admittedly, I kinda feel regretful at this point for depriving her of joy just for this answer. Despite that, after a little bit of hesitance, she finally cracks. "Yes, darling! It's so incredible! I love having your penis thrust into me from atop! It's so much harder, more intense! It makes me heart beat faster, it excites me, it makes me body tingle, and my orgasm is even more incredible! My whole body heats up and sweats more! I get to feel more of you and I feel amazing! So please, make love to me like this!" Her answer is sent with full force, letting me know just how beautiful her experience is. Her face is blushing as she says this, but Ritsuko opening up about how she feels makes me even happier. More importantly, it encourages me to thrust even harder to make her feel better. "Ahh! Darling! Yes! This is what I want! Thank you so much! I love you, darling! I love you!" Her screams send vibes of inspiration through my nerves. I want my amazing wife to feel all the happiness she can! I lean my head down again while speeding up my thrusts, making them even more forceful and bringing more stimulation to her vagina. I kiss her rapidly across her neck and face, soon centering on the lips again. I use my tongue to lock our faces into each other. At this point, the energy in my penis is building greatly. My cum is my love and I want Ritsuko to feel all of my love inside of her. While still sucking my face, Ritsuko is orgasming. When she cums, I can feel all the tingling and warmth of through her skin along with her muffled moaning through my mouth. Now, it's my turn to let out my orgasm. I'm still thrusting and thrusting with all the force she wants to the point where my penis finally opens up and fills her deep insides with a tidal wave of beautiful sperm. Before I can even remove my penis, she's already overflowing. My love liquid is pouring out from the seeps of her entrance. She finally takes her tongue, lips, and face away from mine. She and I are breathing loudly and heavily. I pull my penis out of her, and with every millimeter I retract, even more of my amazing cum is draining out of her wet, slushy, gorgeous womb. By the time my penis is all the way out, she's already sitting in a lake of our mixed love juices with her vagina acting as the waterfall.

A little more time passes by as we've caught our breath. I go from laying on top of her to laying on my back beside her. Ritsuko grabs hold of my hand and starts talking to me. "Darling…. I knew you could cum more on your second load, but I didn't know you could cum that much!" says Ritsuko, amazed. "I didn't either." I reply. "Darling, that felt so incredible!" she says before kissing me again. "I felt amazing too." I say back. I then address my immature behavior a minute ago. "Hey, I'm sorry for forcing you to answer my question. I realize it was embarrassing for you and this probably wasn't the best time." "Don't worry, darling, it's okay. I did feel a little uncomfortable with the question, but I think I feel better after confessing it to you. In fact, I think the act of confessing made me cum even more." I kiss her on the cheek tenderly now that she's assured me. "So sweetie, how come you've never told me before?", I ask. "Well… I never found it very appropriate, you know? I didn't think it necessary to tell you what sex positions I prefer and just let things go the way they go." "Oh, Ritsuko…" I say to her softly while I embrace her and kiss her on the cheek. "... I would do anything for you. I want to make you feel as good as possible and I you to be happy. If there's ever any way I can please you or make your life better, make absolutely sure to tell me." Ritsuko smiles widely to my words "I love you darling. You're the best." "I love you too, Ritsuko. You're the most beautiful thing in the world and I'll always love you." We finally take our glasses off and set them aside, then begin to cuddle and kiss some more to end the night. "Good night, my sweetie." "Good night, my darling." We say to each other as we join for a well deserved good night's sleep.


End file.
